


Pedro e Inês quem?

by deltta, sinkerghost



Category: Ministério do Tempo
Genre: M/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltta/pseuds/deltta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinkerghost/pseuds/sinkerghost
Summary: Amor é um fogo que arde sem se ver... etc etc





	Pedro e Inês quem?

Lisboa, 2016

As luzes do ministério estavam já quase todas apagadas quando Camões ia a voltar para o seu tempo. Ao começar a descer a escadas lembrou-se que se tinha esquecido do casaco no vestiário e voltou para ir buscá-lo. 

Quando passava pelo bar notou na presença de alguém mas só a cruzar a esquina se apercebeu que era Pessoa. 

Camões não entendia como o outro poeta conseguia ficar assim só e não desejar companhia. Como e que duas pessoas podem ser tão parecidas mas tão diferentes? Os dois maiores entendedores da língua portuguesa não podiam ser mais opostos. Ele sabia que Pessoa não queria ser perturbado mas que se foda ele é Camões.

Entrou na sala discretamente e só se fez notar quando se sentou, assustando o outro. 

"Boas", disse "O que estais aqui vós a fazer num final de dia? Não tendes melhor sítio para estar?"  
Pessoa ainda timidamente respondeu "Estava mesmo à sua espera... pensei que pudesse.. não sei.. querer fazer.. algo?"  
Os olhos de Camões brilhavam de alegria "Mas é claro, que tendes em mente?"  
Ainda a encarar a mesa, pessoa respondeu "Não sei... talvez explorar o século 21"  
Camões concordou com um sorriso maroto.

********

Estavam os dois nas traseiras de um bar qualquer debruçados sobre uma sarjeta, Pessoa vomitando enquanto Camões lhe segurava o chapéu "Então... o que achastes desta noite?" Logo após ter dito isto agarrou o outro pelos ombros, impedindo-o de cair na calçada vomitada "Bem, acho melhor voltarmos para o ministério." Pessoa acenou em concordância.

Depois de Camões insistir que fossem de metro pois Maria dos Prazeres lhe tivera emprestado o seu cartão viva viagem recarregável depararam-se com o dilema das portas não se abrirem, pois apesar de serem os mestres do português eram incapazes de perceber a palavra recarregável e o que isso implicava.  
Quando finalmente conseguiram chegar ao metro escolheram a carruagem mais vazia e sentaram se lado a lado.

Para impedir que adormecessem, começaram a falar dos outros passageiros. Alguns deles tinham cabelos de cores berrantes e era difícil não lhes prestar atenção "Porque achais que fazem eles tal coisa?" Perguntou a Pessoa. "É que eu não faço a mínima ideia.. os putos d hoje em dia" disse, rindo "Já com a música é a mesma coisa, algumas são impossíveis de se ouvir". Riram-se os dois, nesse mesmo momento o metro parou, e toda a gente saiu.

Quando chegaram à superfície não reconheciam onde estavam e como para além disso Camões tinha de levar o outro pelos ombros achou melhor telefonar e pedir ajuda. Achando que Tiago fosse a pessoa que mais provavelmente lhe iria atender a chamada, decidiu ligar-lhe.  
Já no carro, deitaram Pessoa no banco de trás e Camões sentou se ao lado de Tiago, começando a remexer pelos CDs. "Xutos e pontapés? Tão violento. Lana del rey? Mais uma espanhola. Só tens esta música? A da Maria dos prazeres é melhor."  
"Olhe, eu acordei às 4 da manhã para vos vir buscar à puta das telheiras por isso não insulte o meu gosto musical." 

*********

Já no ministério, dirigiram-se aos dormitórios e Camões despiu-o... e cenas.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaa


End file.
